


Male nursery web drider's beautiful bondage silks

by Seth_Figment



Series: Preternatural drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Drabble, Drider bondage webs, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, There's a Spideypool drabble based on this and my Imp drabble, drider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Excerpt:Drider is a form of archnoid (arachnid humanoid) that is occasionally jokingly called arachnotaurs, an amalgamation of the word arachnid and centaur. This is in reference to driders similarity to centaurs in that the way they have the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body and legs of a arachnid.Among drider there exist many different kinds of species and subspecies, all displaying unique qualities. The Nursery Web drider so happens to posses one of the more peculiar traits.





	1. Chapter 1

Drider is a form of archnoid (arachnid humanoid) that is occasionally jokingly called arachnotaurs, an amalgamation of the word arachnid and centaur. This is in reference to driders similarity to centaurs in that the way they have the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body and legs of a arachnid.

Among drider there exist many different kinds of species and subspecies, all displaying unique qualities. The Nursery Web drider so happens to posses one of the more peculiar traits.

Male nursery spiders spin some of the most beautiful webs imaginable. Through history many stories and myths have been created surrounding the silk strands. Numerous poems have been written in the hopes of trying to describe the beauty of them. Often liking the silk threads to that of ”moon beams made solid”, “spun white gold” and “diamond thread”. Famously the designs of the webs has been called “the envy of the snowflake”.

Many think that the webs are used to ensnare pray or simply to beautify their nests. To some degree this can be seen as accurate assumptions, but there's so much more to it. The beauty of the webs are made to ensnare with it's beauty, though not pray, but a mate.

These webs are spun as displays for females. But looks can be deceiving and the intricacy of the webs are not for naught. The ensnaring of a female by the beauty of the web is quite literal. When touched the intricate threads of the web work like a trap, enveloping the female in a silken bondage. After the male has assured that the female is completely secure and held tightly by his silks the mating can proceed.

This may sound quite abhorrent, that the male would bind the female in such a fashion. Though this seemingly unnecessary bondage is quite important for the males survival. This is because after mating the female more often than not tries to consume the male. Though peculiarly enough the females never seem to have any trouble getting lose from the bindings after the mating is done and the male has left. It is still up for debate if this is because of some clever design of the net on the males part or if the female simply is humors the male through the entire thing. One of the argument brought up to support the ladder is that the females never struggle, but also that seemingly depending on how beautiful they've found the webs the longer they seem to let themselves be bound. This is mostly just speculations but if it's true the males certainly have some great motivation to spin their webs as beautifully as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursery web spiders are a real type of spider. And the male seriously uses its web to entangle the female while mating so that she won't eat him. He doesn't do it by cobweb but by lassoing the female's legs.
> 
> Drider come from D&D and technically is suppose to have the upper body of a drow (dark elf) but I took creative liberties.
> 
> Arachnoid is actually a card from Magic the Gathering. Always thought it sounded like a word for humanoid arachnid.  
> What do you think?
> 
> If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead.  
> Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.  
> I myself made a small Spideypool drabble based on this and my other drabble “Imps inexplicable inclination for irrational obsessions”.


	2. Supplementary information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supplementary information

As I was kindly reminded by a colleague there's _actually_ many different types of nursery web driders. And _not all_ the males takes to as drastic measures as to bind the female.

Many types of male nursery web driders go for a far more pleasant approach. Namely gift bringing. To appease the female the male will bring her a gift, often in the form of food, wrapped in fine silk. If the gift is judged as worthy the female won't attack the male and he can proceed to try and mate with her without the threat of getting eaten. This gift bringing is actually practised by far more nursery web driders than the more scandalous bondage silk traps. 

Though the most infamous fact about this gifting is the well know tendency for the males to try and trick the female with empty silk packages lacking any gift. This more often than not simply angers the female and there's not many a male drider that have survived such an encounter. 

~~Are you happy now, McKenzie? There I included it. Or should I have mention that some can walk on water to?! Huh? Dive and frolic in it like blooming dolphins! Jump a building like some freaking bouncy ball?!? Is that enough, McKenzie?!?~~

~~I'm soooo sorry for not specifying the bleeding taxonomy with order, infraorder, family, class etc.~~

~~It's not like I called them fishing or raft driders. Damn it. Stop nitpicking absolutely everything. Me spewing out a species Latin name and country of discovery won't further a readers "interest and understanding".~~

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a kudos? Pretty please. Throw a spider some flies. :3


End file.
